Legato
by Cookiex10
Summary: Uhm i decided to entertain myself by kinda writing a story all on Legato! this fic has been fluffin about my computer awhile thought i'd start posting it...enjoy!
1. Authors Notes

No own Trigun

An:

Weeeeeeee! An entire chapter to Authors notes! This is to explain.

This is my story of fiction/fact of Trigun all mixed together.

And rumor has it the Legato might have a sister…. So I broadened! Teeheehee I hope you enjoy it…o and just to tell you L+M has a double meaning *winks*

I might add more Authors notes here or probably along the way to help explain…but I think its pretty cool right now…maybe a Lemon later on? If the rating changes to Lemon rating you'll know….That's all for right now. Also its kinda AU and uhm don't try to eat me anytime soon!! o.O;;

Now go on and read!

Cookie ^*^


	2. Escape from Pain

Disclaimer:No own Trigun.

Chapter1-Escape from Pain.

The suns burned down on two half-starved figures. Their clothes rag's barley covering their bodies. At first site a person might think that the people might be a couple yars away. At second glance you could see that they were children. One might feel compassion towards them as they entered the small town. Two little, starving, children with no Mother or Father. But as they drew near you and you got to look at them closely you were struck with a sudden fear or anger. If you were drunk you might be brave enough to beat them up. They seemed all right, but when they looked at you fear was in your soul. 

It was the eyes. 

They just weren't right. They were golden. The little girl with her blue hair in caked with mud and sand seemed friendly enough. But the older one, presumably her brother, had a calm sense around him. His blue hair long and scraggly. 

They always went to the towns well and got enough water to last them till the next city. No one knew why until they had actually seen them their-selves. And thus our story begins.

~!~!~!

"AND NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND HERE AGAIN!" shouted an angry unshaven man, as he threw his empty booze bottle at the two small children. 

"Freaks," he muttered afterwards.

"Brother why do they always treat us like that?" whimpered a little girl tugging on her brother's hand.

He looked down and sad look in his golden eyes.

"I don't know sister…I don't know," was the reply; as they left the town the townsfolk's leering at them from their houses.

The brother narrowed his eyes.

How dare they… he thought How dare they do that to my sister…what she do…no what did I do to deserve such a fate as this.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A tall well cared-for man entered the towns' saloon.

"What was that about?" he asked the bartender while he waited for his drink.

"What's what for?" was the reply.

"The act of throwing out those poor worthless children out of town that's what." Came the mans answer.

"Oh them? What about them?" the bartender said shoving him his drink.

"How come you threw them out?" The man said a little testily.

" I'm not sure… You just get an uneasy feeling when they're around…almost as if they're reading your mind. And their eyes…"the bar-tender stopped lost in his thoughts.

"Their eyes? What about their eyes?" the man said sipping his drink.

"Golden."

The man snorted. " Are you expecting me to believe that your afraid of children with golden eyes?!"

"They seem to look right through you," The bartender said looking the man straight in the eye.

The man eyed him back.

"How interesting," was the comment before he paid and then left.

~!~!~!~

"Brother I'm cold," said the little girl shivering against the stone wall.

Her brother looked over.

If only we had enough time to get kindling for fire he thought.

"Here take my shirt," he replied taking it off.

The little girls eyes widened.

"But brother won't you be cold?" she enquired hesitantly reaching for his shirt.

"Sister believe me I won't be cold," he lied as he put his shirt upon her. "Now go to sleep. We'll wake up early tomorrow and go to July. I hear that it's a very good place."

"Well…If you say so," she said before closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep.

He sat there staring at the dim weed before him.

If he focused hard enough maybe he could start a fire. 

Nah he thought I'm just dreaming…but just this once…I almost wish I could. Even if it was only for tonight. Maybe even forever. 

He narrowed his eyes and cleared his mind. A soft breeze came up. He watched the sand particles dance in the wind. He wondered idly what they'd look like if they became more…into a sand tornado! He sat there concentrating thinking that this was impossible as his eyes widened it started to spin very slowly on an axis. 

Ya and then he'd pay those townfolk out. For everything.

The tornado picked up pace in its spinning. Until it became a roaring tornado ready to strike. The roaring wind woke the little girl her eyes wide.

"Brother!" she cried out. Her cries lost to the wind. The tornado turned and roared like a caged beast. And then most horrifyingly came towards them.

Crap was all he could think. Now I've done it.

"Grab my hand!" he yelled reaching out to his sister. She clung onto him as they tried to out run the tornado.

The tornado roared behind them following them like a dog follows his master.

The wind grew stronger. Very much stronger.

The little girl could feel her grip start to give way.

"ANIKI!" she screamed her eyes full of terror.

He drew his arms tighter around her.

Nothing in this world would make him lose his sister. Nothing.

He tripped and fell down into the sand. 

"Aniki!" she screamed.

"Run ahead!" he shouted.

The little girl stood there a pout beginning to form.

"NO!" was her tart reply.

The tornado drew closer as he struggled upon his feet.

The roar was deafening.

The sand blew into his eyes.

Wishing that it would all stop. 

Wishing. 

He was fresh out of wishes.

He stood up glaring at the tornado that he had unknowingly created.

"Stop," he whispered. Then even louder. "STOP!"

The tornado hesitated.

Why tornado are you still alive? questioned a voice. Your creator has commanded you to stop. Then why do you still thrive?

The tornado hesitated once more. Then completely disintegrated to nothing.

The little girls' eyes widened. 

"Wow," she breathed. Admiration clearly showing. "You stopped a tornado!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review! This story _was_ going to be short one… but I have a feeling it won't. I kinda revised it *abit* and aniki means older brother in Japanese. (thought it was cuter than just brother) I hope I spelled it right I'm notorious for spelling errors. 

Cookie


	3. Death

Diclaimer: *sighs and grumbles to herself* I OWN TRIGUN! SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME CUZ I OWN IT AND I DON'T WANNA SUE MYSELF! Try that on for size =p 

(listens to Tasuki singing…)

hooha! I love this song…. Anywho onward with this chapter!

Chapter2-Death

The little girls blue eyes widened.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. She then turned to her eldest brother. "Are you sure its for me?"

She asked holding up a big rag doll.

He smiled down at her.

"Of course Milly. It _is _your birthday."

"I know but shouldn't we-"

Her elder brother chuckled. 

"Milly don't worry. You have years to go before you need to worry about anything."

And he didn't know how wrong those words were.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A tall blond man with spiky hair entered the saloon. 

"Miss give me a double," he called out to the barmaid.

"Sure! Comin' up" came the cheery reply.

A young boy with a shock of black hair looked at this man with interest. Not knowing that his destiny was to be somehow intertwined with this mans fate.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Aniki--- I'm hungry!" whined the little girl.

"Hold on sister, I'll find you something," he said calmly. He peered about feeling ashamed that he had to feed his sister from someone else's garbage.

A dark shadow fell across them. The boy turned slowly around. As his eyes landed on a tall beefy man with reddish brown hair curling around his forehead.

"Well if it isn't the freaks!" the man exclaimed.

The boys' eyes narrowed. He hoped this man wouldn't trouble them.

"What do you want?" he ground out.

"Ha! Thought you wouldn't survive this long." The man said. The man then moved towards the little girl and grabbed a piece of her hair.

"Brother," she whispered her eyes screaming fear looked trustingly to her big brother.

"Let go of her," the boy demanded.

"And why don't you just shuttup?" the man then proceeded to pick her up.

"Let. Her. Go." the boy stated his golden eyes flashing dangerously.

"What was that boy?"

"I SAID LET HER GO!"

"No." the man then punched her in the stomach.

The boy lunged at the man. The man kicked out and caught the boys jaw. An audible crack was heard.

"BROTHER!"

"Shuttup!" The man punched her in the stomach.

"Aa!" 

The man smiled and took out his gun her then proceeded to aim it at the girls' stomach.

The boy looked up his gold eyes flashing wildly. He crawled toward the man and kicked at his legs.

The man accidentally released the trigger the bullet just missing the girl.

"Why you-," The man then aimed his gun toward the boy and fixed it upon him. "I'll be sure to get ya this time!" his finger slowly releasing the trigger.

In a few heart stopping moments Legato watched his sister maneuver so that she'd take the bullet.

"Staccato!" he yelled pain in his eyes. "Bastard!" he charged toward the man his anger blinding him.

The man smiled as he turned his gun onto him and shot his arm. 

"I'll get you!" he screamed still charging. The mans eyes widened as the seemingly rabid little boy flew at him gouging his eyes.

The man screamed as he fought him off. Slammed the boy into the wall the boys body in shatters.

"You shouldn't mess with me boy." 

The boy grunted.

The man turned his attentions to the little girl. His eyes took on a devilish gleam.

"Hoe!" she cried out kicking him in the groin.

"A little gunshot ain't gonna stop me!" she fell from his grip as she smiled encouragingly to her brother. 

*BANG!*

Her pupils went small she turned to her brother.

And tried to say something. Only blood gurgled from her mouth.

"Staccato!" he yelled his voice in anguish.

He turned to the man.

"I'm going to kill you," he stated simply.

The man laughed. "But you see boy, how can you kill _me_ when your already dead?"

The boy smiled. The man felt fear. That smile was the welcoming door to death itself. Who exactly was this boy?

The boys anger flooded him like the gates of Hell.

He felt something snap and he felt surged with power.

He looked steadily at the man.

"Hope to see you in hell," the boy commented before giving the drunk man a painful death of having his innards coming out.

The blood gushed out into the alleyway unnoticed by any other passerby.

A roughly cut blond haired man passed by.

He looked into the alley and felt himself turn cold.

A little boy sat there covered in blood. Smiling sweetly at the little dead girl in his arms.

A man lay on the alley floor dead his organs spilling out.

The scene made the man smile. So this was the boy. 

He looked steadily at him. Memorizing him. 

The boy looked up and glared.

"Listen sir. Bug off or you might be the next one on my list."

"Quit contrary." Came the reply. "Your abilities amaze me."

The boy just glared.

Why wasn't this man scared of him?!

The man smiled. 

"Follow me." 

It wasn't a command. But it seemed that if you didn't follow this you'd be the one dead. No questions asked.

The boy stood up and followed. His dead sister in his arms.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Cookie^*^: Ok so this shall prove interesting! Find how Legato gets his name! (Wow!) In the next chapter. 

Please review.


End file.
